When Did Fall In Love With Me?
by CarmenInNeverWonderland
Summary: Freddie asks and Sam gives many answers. Listening to "When Did You Fall" by Chris Rice will help you understand more.


**I do not own iCarly. Italics is Freddie thinking/telling Sam. Normal is third person.**

"So, when did you?" Freddie looked down at his girlfriend of four years.

"When did I what?" Sam said peering up at the one she loved.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Freddie asked teasingly.

"When? Well, I fell in love with you more than once." Sam smiled.

"You did? Tell me." Freddie held her tighter.

"Remember the time we were waiting for the bus in the rain?" Freddie nodded and his mind went back to that day.

_We were going to go to downtown Seattle with Carly to hang out. She was visiting relatives and didn't really want to be alone with them so I opted to ride the bus and bring Sam along. It was raining buckets, as it always does in Seattle, as her and I walked to the bus stop. We were wearing rain boots, rain coats and everything in between because my mother wouldn't have let us leave the house without them. When the bus got to our stop she raced ahead of me and slipped. I caught her from falling by grabbing her hand._

"_Are you okay?" I had asked. She looked up at me then down at our hands and let go suddenly._

"_Yes, yes, Fredwardo, I'm fine." She stood up and got on the busses step._

"That's when you fell in love with me?" Freddie was in disbelief. It was such a small gesture and he didn't think anything of it.

"One of the times. It was also the time that I realized that you had brown eyes. But there are a whole lot more." Sam's cheeks began to get a little rosy.

"You didn't know that I had brown eyes? Oh Sam, I love you." Freddie smiled assumingly at her.

"I love you too, Freddie." Sam nuzzled closer into him.

"Tell me every time you fell in love with me. I want to know." Sam looked up at Freddie and smiled.

"Okay." Sam took a deep breath. "There was the day at the beach."

_Spencer wanted to give us a break from studying for the finals by taking us to the beach. With much protesting from Carly and me, none from her, we went to the beach. Being as it was almost summer, the sun was out and it was quite warm. She and I raced down to the water as Carly and Spencer stayed behind to set up the towels and chairs. The water was freezing and as soon as we got to it, she couldn't handle it. I on the other hand, had basically jumped in._

"_Freddie, you're crazy! It's freezing." She had yelled at me as I was running into the Pacific. _

"_Are you afraid of the cold, or something, Puckett?" I threw back at her as I splashed around._

"_No! It's just...what if there are sharks?" I started swimming back to the shore._

"_Sharks? Really, Sam. It's like three feet of water." I was out of the water and looking at her in disbelief._

"_Sharks are only, like, two feet tall. You would never be able to know!" She had a point but she wasn't afraid of sharks, she had once told him that she punched a shark in the mouth._

"_Just get in. I'll protect you from all the sharks in the sea." I assured her, motioning her to the water._

"_Yeah right. I do not trust you with my life." And it went on like this for the entire beach trip. Me, trying to get her into the water and her, not _budging_ from her towel. _

"How could you fall in love with me then?" Freddie was really quite puzzled.

"You were going to save me from the sharks." Sam smiled, child like, up at Freddie.

"But I know you weren't afraid of the sharks. You would've killed one if it even thought of eating you."

"But still, you said that you'd save me. Girls like that heroic stuff."

"If you insist." Girls were so weird with that kind of stuff.

"Remember that time we built the snowman?"

_Carly and Spencer were out of town and left her to house sit. He dreaded the fact that she would be across the hall for two weeks. Christmas came and went and there was still no snow. A couple days before New Year's Eve, I was woken up with much screaming and tugging around. She was saying something about snow and ice._

"_FREDDIE! WAKE UP! IT'S SNOWING!" I opened my eyes to see her standing over me._

"_Sam?! What the heck-?" _

"_No time! Get up and get dressed! It's snowman making time!" And with that, she was gone. She was waiting for me when I finally stepped out of my apartment._

"_It's about time, Benson!" She ran ahead of me and down the stairs to the lobby._

"_Wait up! Why're you in such a hurry? It'll still be there later today." I finally caught up with her outside._

"_You don't understand, Freddork. I want to be the first to play in it." She was smiling from ear to ear as she bent down to the snow. She came back up with a white ball. I thought for sure that she was going to pack it and throw it at me. She threw it up in the air instead. It all came falling back down._

_She seemed different. Childlike and playful. Thinking about it for a while, he realized that he missed all the glances, all the playful, not so mean, moments when she would throw snow at him or knock his part of the snowman down. _

"I can understand that one. How come I remembered all of the glances and gestures now and not then? I would've fallen in love with you sooner." Freddie asked.

"I'm glad you didn't fall in love with me then. We were only 15 and no one would've token us seriously." Sam patted Freddie's hand to comfort him. She knew that he was really upset about that.

"Tell me another." Freddie said, trying to get his mind off of his mistakes.

"That time I let you win." Sam smirked.

"When? You've never let me win!"

"When my sister, Melanie, came. You thought she was me and I gave it to you. I let you think that I really didn't have a twin sister."

"I remember. I don't think you knew how accomplished I felt after you told me that I was right."

Sam laughed. "I think I do. That's why I let you win. I wanted you to be happy."

"You're so sweet to me…now." Freddie teased. Sam tried but failed to hit him. Freddie kissed the top of her head.

"Are there anymore?"

"When you gave away your cruise for me."

"You knew about that, huh?"

"I heard Carly telling Spencer about how much you cared for me. She said that you gave away your School at Sea thing to Missy so she could leave. Now that was sweet."

"It was just something I did for a friend. You know that you're desperate when you come to me for help." Freddie was on a role.

"Yeah, I was pretty desperate." Sam shot back.

"Ouch. How many more?"

"Well, you have our first kiss. And during every one of our Wake Up Spencer segments, I fell in love. And you can't forget the night with the scary thunderstorm."

_I could never forget the night with the thunderstorm. She had never gone to school that day and we didn't hear from her all afternoon. The thunderstorm was getting worse and worse and Carly and I couldn't handle thinking about her being lost out there in the lightning and rain. I had never worried about her as much as I did then. I wanted to go out and look for her but Carly wouldn't let me get lost out there too. Spencer offered to go instead of me. Carly didn't want him to go but reluctantly let him. If seemed like hours until the door of the apartment opened. She was standing in the doorway, dripping wet and Spencer was right behind her. I was so relieved to see her alive, I ran towards the door. I threw my arms around her and held her tight. She hesitated slightly, and then moved her arms around me. I didn't want to let her go. I never wanted to lose her ever again._

"Freddie, that's not the night I was talking about. That's not one of the times I fell in love with you."

"Oh, well, maybe that was the night that I fell in love with you."

**--**

**Well, here it is. Mushy and gushy and perfect. I'm really proud of this story. I was watching Seddie videos on YouTube and one of the videos had the song "When Did You Fall" by Chris Rice. I listened to the whole song and got a really great idea for a one-shot. The bus stop, the beach, the snowman and the thunderstorm were stolen from the lyrics. I mixed the order around, though. I added the other three from epsiodes of iCarly (iTwins, iKiss and iReunite With Missy). And I had to put the Wake Up Spencer videos in there too, of course. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**~CarmenInNeverWonderland**


End file.
